All about us
by Aerist
Summary: Mithian returns to Camelot for celebrations 1 year after another's sorrow , still filled with shame for her actions. The magic of the night allows her to share a special moment with the king's lovable manservant. no slash , simple sweet one shot inspired by -all about us an AU where events of camlann are twisted for my own satisfaction


**Ok I know, I know - i have like a whole bunch of other stories I am suppose to be writing , sigh, but I couldn't help myself. This beautiful song totally inspired and screamed this plot into my head and wouldn't be satisfied until it was out. A BIG BIG BIG thank you to Ryne for betaing as well as help from Teej and EM. The credit for the lovely graphic goes to Wil1969. I hope you all enjoy this, please review. **

* * *

**Inspired by ALL ABOUT US – WE ARE US FT OWL CITY (used in the mortal instruments movie)**

**ALL ABOUT US LYRICS  
**

**Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance.**  
**I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down.**  
**Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet.**  
**Give it a try, it'll be alright**

**The room's hush hush and now's our moment.**  
**Take it in, feel it all and hold it**  
**Eyes on you, eyes on me.**  
**We're doing this right.**

**'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love**  
**Spotlight's shining. It's all about us**  
**It's oh, oh, all**  
**About uh, uh, us**  
**And every heart in the room will melt**  
**This is a feeling I've never felt**  
**But it's all about us**

**Suddenly I'm feeling brave**  
**Don't know what's got into me**  
**Why I feel this way**  
**Can we dance real slow?**  
**Can I hold you real close?**

* * *

Mithian stood to the side as she watched the King and Queen of Camelot dance together as a single entity. It was hard to determine where one began and the other ended; they were smoothly gliding around the room with the other nobles of court, large smiles adorning their faces and their eyes held only each other.

Mithian had reluctantly agreed to come to Camelot when Nemeth received the invitation for a celebration in the honor of Arthur and Gwen's son Amr, whose first birthday was a few weeks away. Mithian had not wanted to come because of the guilt she felt from the 'kidnapping and mistreatment' by Morgana, she had since apologise to the king and queen; it had still not remove the shame she felt for her actions. Mithian had stayed close to her father's side helping with the kingdom to ensure his safety and provided a much needed distraction for herself; that running a kingdom delivered. Mithian had allowed her father to push her in coming; she knew that her father only wanted the best for her. She hoped that upon arrival she could find the closure to her guilt and perhaps find a way to lift the sadness pressed around her, brought on from being alone.

Mithian gave a large sigh as she turned away from the loving scene; it wasn't that she was bitter about Arthur choosing Gwen over herself five years ago; the princess knew the peasant-born queen was a strong and loving sovereign. The princess was saddened for she had yet to find someone who would love her as such. She had once told Arthur that she would give up her kingdom to be so loved, by any man that would see her for the woman she was and not just the princess. Someone who had the strength and compassion to make her feel more than just a pretty face, and be able to share the rest of her life with.

The prince had been taken to bed hour's ago, so the celebrations were winding down towards the last songs of the night. Mithian took the opportunity to silently exit the large double doors towards the quiet hallway. All she wanted was some fresh air and to gaze upon the stars, so she walked softly towards the balcony overlooking the court yard.

Mithian came to an abrupt stop when she realized that she wasn't alone. Before her, leaning against the rose covered balustrade, was a tall, lanky young man with a shock of black hair. She knew if he was to turn around the electric blue eyes would pierce into her very soul. Merlin seemed deep in thought staring into the inky shadow of the night sky; the moon currently obscured behind grey clouds. "Merlin, I would have thought you would be enjoying this time to partake in the festivities?"

"Princess Mithian!" Merlin started at the sound of her voice and turned around quickly, giving her a hasty bow.

"Merlin there's no need for that." She smiled sweetly. Merlin shyly returned the smile, still reeling from being surprised. Mithian walked over to join him at the edge of the balcony. "So what is Arthur's loyal servant doing alone on such a happy night?" she asked curiously.

Merlin answered with an exasperated sigh. "Did you know this is the first time I have even had a chance to stop and breathe?" He straightened his spine to stand up tall, striking a pose as if he was Arthur, and said in a very good imitation of the King, "Merlin do this, Merlin do that. Amr needs a new blanket, and make sure everything is ready Merlin, not one thing can be out of order!"

Mithian giggled at his enactment. "Come now, it can't all be that bad," she laughed. "Young Amr seems quite taken with you from what I can tell."

Merlin smiled in response. "That's true," he mused, looking back towards where the prince would be.

A hesitant pause blanketed the pair. Mithian fiddled apprehensively with the sleeve of her gown. She was unsure how to begin; she looked around the softly lit balcony, filled with white sweet smelling roses. She looked anywhere but at Merlin, a slight shuffling of her feet. "Merlin…." She began softly lowering her eyes to her hands that were absentmindedly picking a loose thread from the laced garment. From the corner of her vision she saw Merlin look at her with a raised eye brow confused. A slight colour rose in her cheeks "I…..I "she trailed off quietly, unsure where to go from there. She looked up at him eyes shining with remorse and guilt. He frowned and moved forward placing a comforting hand on hers to settle her nerves. "What's wrong ?" he asked concerned.

How could she tell him it was all her fault, if she had only been stronger and not fallen prey to Morgana's magic. Merlin had almost died! Merlin was an innocent and didn't deserve the mistreatment. She had only wanted to stop Morgana, when she enlisted his help, not even thinking about the consequences that could befall the witty, observant young man. He was the only one that had seemed to not believe Hilda's story, but it had landed him in dire strife; seeing his limp body carried back to camp by Percival made her heart stutter.

Mithian came back to the present as she felt his hand tilt her head to look at him, gently brushing his rough thumb under her eye to capture the stray tear that had escaped. "Please Mithian. Let me help"

She sighed sadly; his help was what had got him in trouble in the first place. She blinked the tears away and took a calming breath. "I am truly sorry for what happened to you." Merlin's frown deepened "I hope you do not think any less of me?" she supplied hesitantly, truly worried he would.

"Mithian, what are you talking about?" Merlin asked perplexed.

"It was my fault that Morgana attacked you, if I hadn't asked you to get water she would never of been forced to hurt you." She supplied as a small frown creased her smooth skin, did he really not know what she was talking about.

Merlin's face softened "Mithian , you have no reason to be sorry "

"You almost died and it was my entire fault"

"But I didn't so it's okay. It wasn't your fault, No one blames you Princess" Merlin gently pressed as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "The only one to blame is Morgana. She was too powerful for you to go against. ""There was nothing you could do." He smiled sadly; there was a pause as Merlin looked down at her wrist that he was rubbing with gentle care, the very same wrist that had been burnt by Morgana in order to bend Mithian to her will. Merlin scowled as he traced the white scar that now resided on the otherwise unmarked skin. "I am only sorry; I did not recognize Morgana's deception earlier and protect you from harm"

Mithian eyes' widened at his apology, "You did protect me from harm, when we fled the cave you pushed me behind you in order to face the bandits. " "It was very brave" she shyly conveyed, the guilt and shame diminished at his heartfelt encouragement. Mithian watched as a blush crept up his face at her praise. "Thank you, Merlin ".

Merlin shrugged awkwardly and dropped his hold on her hands "You're welcome" he mumbled as the blush deepened. "You were extremely clever in alerting me to Morgana's plot, very few would have the courage and wisdom to stand up to her the way you did." He smiled at her, and she returned a gentle smile of her own, the apprehension in the air lifting.

They lapsed into comfortable silence, just gazing down onto the lower town where soft glows from the fires kept their occupants warm. As the music from the celebration drifted towards them, Mithian gave Merlin a longing glance. She took in his high cheek bones and the muscled outline of his body down to his tight…... She drew her eyes away quickly back to the night sky hiding the blush that had crept up her cheeks. He had been so kind and thoughtful, someone who had understood her guilt and been able to lift it with a few choice words. He hadn't just said those things to her because she was a princess and told her she had not been at fault due to some sense of decorum; it had been the truth, she had never meet anyone like him, she always knew there was more to the young man before her; maybe he could be more to her as well. "Dance with me, Merlin?" she asked.

"What! No, I couldn't," he floundered, looking startled.

Mithian gave him a sincere look. "Please take my hand," she replied as she stood back, waiting for him to make a decision. He looked into her pleading honey-brown eyes and caved, reaching out to cautiously envelope her soft hands in his rough ones. There was a pause in the music, and he swallowed nervously before whispering, "I'm not very good."

"Nonsense," she smiled at him.

As the music started again, Merlin went to take a step forward, but pulled Mithian towards him signalling that she needed to step forward instead of backwards, as was required. This movement caused the couple to collide and Merlin to step on her foot, making her wince; he jumped back immediately, but his foot slipped on the hem of her gown and he fell to the ground in a heap, just barely avoiding bringing her down with him."

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," he moaned sadly, picking himself off the floor. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's ok, I'm fine. Let's try again," she replied, trying to hide her amused grin.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I'll go get Gwaine – he's a much better dancer." Merlin went to turn away, but Mithian grasped his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"I don't want to dance with Gwaine, Merlin, I want to dance with you." "Please," she implored. "I don't care if you step on my feet."

Merlin bit the inside of his mouth nervously. "Okay." Mithian watched as he reluctantly allowed her to turn him back around to look at her, an anxious grimace plastered on his handsome face.

"Let's try something different," Mithian suggested, taking pity on him.

"What?"

"Close your eyes!"

"Mithian, I don't think–"Merlin began, but was rendered speechless as Mithian held a finger to his lips.

"Trust me," she replied softly as colour rose in his cheeks. He gazed into her eyes and must have seen something in them that he trusted, because he took a large breath and closed his own. "Good, now follow my lead. I won't let you fall down."

Mithian guided him in an elegant dance, without the use of his eyes; he had to rely on her. She kept the steps slow and simple. As Merlin became more relaxed his death grip on Mithian's arms loosened to a more natural position and his movements became more confident. Mithian watched as a sense of calm descended on his broad shoulders, as if the weight of the world was lifting. The tension drained away and left soft lines on his charming face, his lips stretched into a kissable smile of happiness; that she found infectious. She gasped as he opened his eyes and those baby blues engulfed her. They only had eyes for each other, as they moved together as one. As a slight breeze ruffled Mithian's gown Merlin took control of the dance. The shifting of the wind caused the clouds to roll away from the moon; the light sparkled down, placing the two in a pale blue spotlight. Merlin laughed out loud, as Mithian giggled in delight, both giving in to the freedom and magical aura around them. Merlin gracefully twirled Mithian in a circle and brought her close into his arms as the final note softly faded away.

They looked into each other's eyes, smiling in wonder like children. Merlin slowly lowered his head-

"Stop being such a girl and kiss her already!" Arthur shouted from the doorway, invading their happy bubble.

They jumped in shock and straightened up without letting go of each other. Mithian watched as Merlin closed his eyes in frustration and annoyance, they had been so close. She glanced across to the King, who was wearing a large smirk on his face utterly enjoying the disruption he had caused. "I believe sire; he was just about to, before you so rudely interrupted!" she replied indignantly, "Now if you would kindly leave us alone. I would like to finish what we started. "Merlin gave her a large grin, eyes sparkling with admiration. The king stood in the doorway looking thoroughly chased, mouth open wide gaping in astonishment.

"My Lady beckons my attention sire; you are no longer my main concern." "Don't make me tell Gwen how much of a prat you are being, Arthur. "

"You wouldn't "Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin sent a potent look at his king "Don't tempt me!" .Merlin smirked as the king turned away grumbling about idiot servants. Merlin turned back to Mithian, who smiled in delight as he finally brought his face slowly down to hers. She squeaked in surprise as she was tipped downwards slightly, the sturdy muscled arms enveloping her; making her feel safe. She could smell the musky scent of herbs and his hot breath tickling her. She closed her eyes in delight as their lips met in a firm lock. Her lips parted slightly as the kiss deepened sending tingling shock waves of energy through her body. There was a strong breeze whipping around them, pushing the clouds away. Merlin straightened them and Mithian opened her eyes to a sight that left her breathless. The wind had separated the petals from the roses that had lined the balcony; the petals were falling around the duo like soft velvet snowflakes. She looked up at Merlin and almost thought she saw a glimmer of gold shining in his blue orbs. She signed in satisfaction leaning into the warm body next to hers; perhaps this was the start of something special.


End file.
